


Sudden Little Sister

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Remixed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Miranda, River had suddenly taken a wild notion that Dawn weren't supposed to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Little Sister

Mal smiled, watching as his _meimei_ and River chased each other around the town square in the summer sunshine. They weren't scheduled to be on-planet long, but it was a safe world, and he hadn't seen no harm in letting the girls out to get some fresh air.

'Specially since they was actually getting along again. After Miranda, River had suddenly taken a wild notion that Dawn weren't supposed to be there; she'd insisted Dawn weren't actually a Reynolds, that she'd somehow appeared on _Serenity_ a month after Wash's death and fooled everyone into believing in her.

It had shaken Mal; he was used to believing in River's Reader notions, but he could remember holding a newborn Dawn when he was a teenager himself, her sobs when he'd come for her at the orphanage after the War, her laughter as she played dinosaurs with Wash.

Few days ago, though, River'd finally changed her mind. She'd announced all sudden-like that someone called Glory was stuck on Earth-that-Was, that some unspecified Key was safe "this time", whatever that might mean, and had gone right back to playing with Dawn.

For however long it lasted, all was once again right with their 'verse.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Storm's Eye (Somewhere Glory Is Screaming Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59445) by [duh_i_read (duh_i_write)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read)




End file.
